


Not a work of fanfic just announcement board thingy

by MegaSocky



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaSocky/pseuds/MegaSocky
Summary: tldr if youre looking for my skyrim fic I'm reworking it cause I REALLY didn't like where it was going so deleted it/reworking it while it's still new. I promise I'll put it up sometime <3<3





	Not a work of fanfic just announcement board thingy

Read Desc.

But yeah idk if AO3 has a discussion/announcement dedicated space, but just sayin for people who were keeping tabs on it. I honestly haven't touched the fic/doc i saved all the chapters in because idk I did not vibe with the direction it was going. It's still going to retain the same ships/characters maybe but since I developed Gael a lot more I just wanted to change the way he interacted with certain characters and his past history with them. Also planning to include other original ocs if I feel like it :p but thats tht will delete this once I post the fic back again or w/e have a nice day guys!!


End file.
